


Temporary Fix

by stardust_and_sunlight



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (was Maura16), Also there's a cat, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, They are so cute, honestly it's just teeth-rotting fluff, this is like morning-after adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/pseuds/stardust_and_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine wakes up in a strange bed with a strange cat purring at her feet. There are worse ways to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Fix

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why this is written in the tense it is, I was woken up by my cat standing on me one day and started writing it before I was properly awake, that's my only excuse.  
> The title is from the One Direction song of the same name- this fic has no relation to the song whatsoever but I've been listening to it a lot and it's fabulous and I'm terrible at titles so here we are. [Listen to it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WC9NULiuu1s&feature=youtu.be), it's great, honestly.  
> Comments and kudos are so much appreciated! <3

Éponine wakes up in an unfamiliar bed with a jolt, as something treads heavily on her back. She stays still, groggy and still half asleep, tense but not awake enough to care, and then relaxes as the thing starts purring. 

She hears the cat move around, standing on her more than once as it tries to find a place to sit, until it finally curls up at her feet, still purring. 

Éponine blinks and rolls onto her back, carefully trying not to disturb the cat, and tries to wake herself up enough to wonder what the _fuck_ had happened last night. 

Clearly she'd gone home with someone. But where had she been? She lies there, staring at the ceiling, the purring of the cat a soothing background to her confused thoughts. She'd been out with her friends, that much she remembers. She remembers several shitty pubs and pitchers of cheap but good cocktails and a brief stop for macaroni and cheese. She remembers going to a club with bright lights and a low ceiling and music pounding in her heart. She remembers Joly and Bossuet and Chetta grinding in the middle of the dance floor and Grantaire hitting on an extremely hot and worryingly sober looking blonde guy. She remembers being left alone to dance but being drunk enough not to care and she remembers dancing with several guys and then-

And then the door opens and a girl walks in. A tall, chubby girl with long blonde hair and amazing blue eyes and she smiles when she sees that Éponine's awake and her smile lights up the fucking room and Éponine remembers now, oh she remembers. 

Remembers dancing up close with the most beautiful girl who was almost a full head taller than her and remembers talking and laughing and getting drinks and dancing again and kissing there in a crowd of people and she remembers the girl whispering in her ear and inviting her home. She remembers telling Grantaire so he didn't worry and she remembers Grantaire introducing the boy as Enjolras and looking delighted about the whole thing. She remembers that Enjolras and the girl that Éponine was clinging onto were apparently twins and she remembers the girl laughing at Enjolras and telling him to go for it and she remembers him blushing as Grantaire asked if he wanted to dance.

And then she remembers in the taxi to the girl's flat, finally asking her name, and she remembers the girl saying "Cosette" in a breathy voice between kisses. "Éponine," she replied, and she remembers the girl laughing and saying "you told me already" and she remembers not having the time to be embarrassed about it because Cosette was kissing her again and that was all she could think about.

And she remembers very little of the outside of Cosette's flat and the dim hallway and the pretty red door and the lovely little living room because they had made a beeline straight for the bedroom, kissing frantically all the way, pushing open a door and falling over onto a bed with purple covers and so many pillows-

Cosette moves over to the window, walking with the same grace that had first drawn Éponine to her, and opens the curtains. Éponine winces, covering her eyes as the sun streams in, illuminating the room. 

As Éponine's eyes adjust to the light, she gets her first proper look at the room. It's small and neat and pretty, the walls covered in posters and photos that Éponine has a sudden urge to look at. There are shelves of books and knickknacks, a desk messily piled with papers and textbooks, a music stand with some sheet music open on it, and the bed, which is big for the small room and oh so comfy. The floor is strewn with their clothes, lying messily where they were thrown. Éponine's bra is haphazardly hanging from the door of the wardrobe and she smiles, remembering the sound of triumph Cosette had made when she'd unhooked it and thrown it behind her. 

Cosette sits down on the bed beside Éponine, and Éponine smiles at her, for once not feeling the habitual awkwardness she usually feels in these situations (Éponine tends to be an awkward person, especially when not drunk. It’s a curse). The cat meows irritably at the shift in weight and Éponine holds her breath, relaxing as the cat settles back down with a disgruntled look at Éponine, as if it was somehow her fault.

Cosette smiles fondly at them both, and they all sit in silence for a moment, a silence that is somehow not uncomfortable, and then Cosette shakes herself and clears her throat. “Okay, so I think there’s two options here. Either I can leave you be and you can get dressed and leave and we never have to talk about it, or you could come and have breakfast with me and we can chat and maybe go on a date sometime? If that’s not too forward?”

Éponine smirks at her. “My pants are on your desk,” she says, grinning. “I don’t think a date would be too forward.”

Cosette laughs, and the sound is lovely and bright. “So that’s the second option then?”

Éponine pretends to consider it. “What’s for breakfast?”

Cosette laughs again, and Éponine can see the relief in her frame. She’s dressed, but barely, just a baggy t-shirt, and Éponine is struck again by how beautiful she is.

“Waffles?” Cosette says inquiringly, and Éponine’s stomach growls in response.

“Sounds good,” Éponine grins, and Cosette gets to her feet, stroking the cat as she does. It purrs contentedly, and Éponine can feel the vibrations through her body.

“They’ll be ready in ten,” Cosette says, and Éponine follows her body with her eyes as she walks out. “You can get dressed if you want,” Cosette says, pausing at the door, and then smiling wickedly back at the bed, “but you don’t have to.”

Éponine smiles, and the cat purrs, and the smell of cooking waffles fills the air, and Éponine is peaceful and relaxed and, well. Who would have thought. She’d have to thank her friends in some way.

“Are you coming?” Cosette calls, and Éponine jolts upright, dislodging the cat, who meows in annoyance and leaps off the bed, disappearing through the door. She grabs a t-shirt off the floor and her pants off the desk and pulls them on, following the cat into a small but bright kitchen, where Cosette is dancing to some music and cooking waffles. She turns and grins at Éponine.

“Waffles are ready!” she says, sliding them onto two plates, and as Éponine sits down at the tiny kitchen table she has a sudden view of the future.

Of her and Cosette going on dates and of Cosette meeting Éponine’s friends and Éponine meeting _Cosette’s_ friends and their friends all clicking and getting on like a house on fire. Of more dates and kisses and of Éponine moving in here, into this little flat and making it _theirs_ and of a future with Cosette and both of them happy...

But for now she accepts the waffles and smiles at Cosette and thinks that this would be enough, the two of the, eating breakfast and the sun shining on Cosette’s hair and the cat (whose name she’ll learn) twining around her bare ankles. For now, this is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/holIyshort) \- come and say hi!


End file.
